To Be Loved By You
by Remi
Summary: Abducted at a young age, Akane is raised under very different family values then the ones she known. But one thing hasn't change, her destiny awaits and Ranma is again brought to her side. This time, with no meddling parents & fiancées, but a new set of
1. The Uninvited Guests

> > > > > _**To Be Loved By You**_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Written by Remi  
Edited by Chi
>>>>> 
>>>>> **_~ 1 ~_**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Yearningly, Akane stared up at the window of her room. What she could see of the vivid blue sky through the open portal beckoned her relentlessly, as did the afternoon sun that flirtatiously shone atop her head.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She sighed dejectedly and frowned, pondering if she should accept the invitation or heed her mother's words. With an impish grin and a gleam in her eyes, she concluded that she could do both.
>>>>> 
>>>>> In one gigantic leap, she jumped up and tried to grab the tall windowsill, but it was inaccessible. Refusing to give up, she squatted down once more on the soft carpet and sprung up, extending her arms upward. Her fingertips reached above the wooden sill. She latched onto it. Kicking her feet against the wall, she pulled herself up. She would have reached her goal had not a voice stopped her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Akane!" Immediately, she was seized her from behind. With haste, she was set to the floor. But the arms that seized her remain locked around her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She struggled under the uncomfortable embrace and glanced at her captor. "Can't breathe, mommy."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Akane! You could have fallen out the window! Haven't I ever told you not to do that?" Breathlessly, her mother reprimanded.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Don't worry mommy, I wouldn't have fall."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You could have." Her mother looked at her sternly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Not able to meet her mother's gaze for long, she glanced guiltily at her feet.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her mother sighed and tenderly stroked her hair. "Promise me you won't do that again."
>>>>> 
>>>>> She eagerly nodded. "I promised. But why won't you let me go outside?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm sorry honey, but now is just not a good time."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why not mommy?" She gave her mother a melancholy look, she was certain the effect would work.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Because we have some guests right now." The word guests were hissed through gritted teeth. Her mother's voice then shifted back to normal, a soft caring voice that Akane was so fond of. "I'll tell you what. You could go outside to play after they're gone."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Really?" Her eyes light up as she gazed up at her mother beseechingly. "And can I stay up later to practice katas, also?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "All right," her mother smiled, "but just this one time. You do need to get some sleep, or how else would you have energy to play?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "But mommy, I'm strong." To demonstrate her capability, she raised her right arm and flexed. Remarkably, a little muscle became apparent.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her mother stared at her tiny biceps, then conversed in a burst of laughter. "Sweetie that I am very aware of."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Playfully, her mother tapped her miniature muscle and affectionately kissed it, which caused her to giggle uncontrollably at the tickling sensation. Her ribcage was then tickled mercilessly and her mother did not stop her onslaught until she was helplessly lying on the floor in a fit of laughter. The blithe moment between them was only interrupted by sudden sounds of intensifying arguments originating from downstairs.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy, what's going on?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It-it's nothing for you to worry about, sweetie. Now, you stay here. Mommy is going to look after the guests, okay?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Can't I come with you?" She looked at her mother with doleful eye but this time her mother would not fall for it.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No, sweetie. You stay right here."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Seeing her mother's stern expression, she solemnly nodded.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That's a good girl. All this will be over soon, darling." Her mother promised and gave her a kiss on the forehead before shutting the door firmly behind her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nervously, Akane sat on the floor and waited. The angry voices from downstairs had continued and become increasingly louder each second. She couldn't discern or understood what the arguments were about, but it gave her fear.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy said everything will be fine . . . " she whispered repeatedly to herself as she hugged her knees. What comfort, she could find in the small gesture was short-lived as she heard her mother screeched out in pain, followed by an enraged voice of her father. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> With quivering fingers, she urgently reached for the doorknob. Similar to the windowsill, the doorknob was barely reachable. But the continued cries of distress from her parents induced such anxieties within her that she furiously clawed for it like a wild caged animal. In reward for her efforts, the doorknob finally came within reach and she grabbed onto it.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She twisted the handle. It yielded under pressure and swung open. She gazed at the doorway, hesitating on whether she should proceed or heed her mother's words. It was the concern over her parents' wellbeing that had made her decision.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She dashed through the corridor and headed downstairs as if a swarm of bees were on her tail. Abruptly, she halted at the bottom of the stairs when she noted a large group of strangers occupying the living room.
>>>>> 
>>>>> At the center of the room sat her parents. Her father was holding her mother protectively in his arms as he glared with hatred at the people that stood before them. A gruesome claw mark had already formed on one side of her mother's cheek as a fine line of blood ran down her chin. Her father was in no better condition. His eyes were bloodshot and his face sported numerous cuts and bruises, anymore, she would not have recognized him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Four figures in the room distinguished themselves from the group of black suited men. One was a tall handsome man in his mid-twenties with icy blue eyes. Surprisingly, he had silver hair. It was brushed back from his forehead and left to run freely to his shoulders. He was dressed in an expensive ivory colored suit with a navy-blue tie, which did nothing to hide his powerful physic. With one hand inside his pants pocket while the other rest at ease along his side, his stance spoke of confidence as he stood askance in front of her parents. By his sanguine posture, it was unmistakable that he was the leader of the group.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The second eminent figure was a good-looking boy with wavy hair, black like coal, clipped around his ears and shortened at the back of his neck. His hair was brushed back along the sides of his head, but several locks still fell forward almost obscuring his eyes. Yet it only made him more appealing as his startling emerald color eyes sparkle from beneath. In an elegant dark blue colored suit accompanied by a yellow tie, the clothes the boy wore made him look older. Despite the appearance, he was only a few years her senior. However, with the emotionless expression on his face that seemed to have carved from stone, he must have had more than his share of hardships. Silently, the boy stood there with his hands resting at his side.
>>>>> 
>>>>> A gigantic bald man in his prime with dark sunglasses was the next prominent figure. He was colossal to be exact. She had never seen a man so huge. A little girl, like her had every reason to be wary, for his mannerism reflected his threatening features, massive size and sheer strength. Light reflected of his polished head and dark glasses as he stood unmoving with his arms crossed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> An attractive blond with long flowing hair made up the last of the quartet. She was a woman of her early twenties. In a tight sleeveless shirt that showed much of her voluptuous bosoms, she also had on a skimpy white skirt, which barely reached down her derrière. Her clothes were designed for maximum exposure and judging by the looks, she got from some members of the opposite sex, she thrived by the attention. Confidently, she stood with one of her arms akimbo on her hip, while the other bent toward her face as she examined her finely manicured dark red nails. Which was, without a doubt the same tool used to make the grisly marks on her mother's face. She even carried the triumph smile to proof it.
>>>>> 
>>>>> At that moment, Akane desire nothing more than to swipe that smirk off her face. If the leader had not spoken, she would have done just that.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I ask you one more time. Give me the katana."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "There's no way I'm going to give it to you, Hojo! You better get the hell out of my house before the police gets here." Fearlessly, her father stated.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Fool! Nobody threatens Hojo." It was the blond woman that had spoken. She directed a wicked smile at her father. "I'm sure Genzaburo here, could teach you a lesson . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> The blond woman inclined her head to the colossal bald man, who in turn looked toward Hojo.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo's lips lifted slightly in consent.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "For once I agree with you, Aida." Genzaburo grinned maliciously as he cracked his knuckles. Haughtily, he walked up to her father. In one fluid movement, he unceremoniously lifted her father up by the throat, dangling him in the air as if he weighted nothing.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Stop it, you scums! Leave him alone!" Her mother cried out helplessly. Desperately, she tried to pull Genzaburo away from her father, but was quickly held back by two men.
>>>>> 
>>>>> In silence, Akane watched the scene unfold before her. Her eyes flared with anger as her hands tightened around the banister of the stairs. She was consumed with rage unlike anything she had ever known. As the thirst for blood overfilled her veins, she charged into the living room and headed straight for Genzaburo.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The impact was comparable to that of a bicycle colliding against a large stationary bus. Genzaburo stood unharmed as she fell on her buttocks. She got up and tried again. This time going straight for his legs, she repeatedly pounded it with her small fists.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Akane no!" Her mother shouted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Stop, Akane . . . " Her father choked out in a ragged voice as Genzaburo continued to hold him by the neck.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She ignored them and continued to hit Genzaburo. It hurt immensely, like hitting a boulder, but stubbornly she refused to give in. She punched him until she could no longer lift her hands. She took a step back and breathlessly looked up to see the damage she had done.
>>>>> 
>>>>> To her dismay, she found Genzaburo grinning at her. He had already released her father, who now joined her mother, both being held back by several men. She immediately ran to them, but was prevented from doing so when she felt herself being lift off the ground.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Not so fast little one." Genzaburo chuckled.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Akane!" Her mother cried out in horror.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Let her go!" Her father roared and tried to break free. Their struggles only lasted for a second before they ceased under the threatening pistols that were held against their heads.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Now, what have we got here?" Genzaburo held her up at arms-length.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Contemptuously, she glared at her own image that reflected off his dark glasses. "Let go of me!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> The response she got was another chuckle. In frustration, she threw a punch at his face. It was roughly seized before it made contact.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Aida?" Genzaburo said in surprise and released her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She turned around and saw that it was the tall blond woman who had sharply yanked her arm. She tried to shake loose. "Let me go!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> In response, Aida smugly grinned and squeezed her arm harder. Her nails digging deeper into her skin as she added more pressure. Akane couldn't help but to recoil in pain. In retaliation, she slapped Aida's hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why you little slut!" Aida screeched in rage and raised her hand in attempt to return the favor, this time aiming for her face.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Akane!" She heard her mother screamed as she raised her arms up to defend herself.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The blow never connected.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She was once again lifted off the ground by a pair of arms and was kept at a fairly safe distance from Aida.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shinji, she's mine!" Aida hissed and stalked toward her once more. After taking one step, Aida immediately stopped in her tracks. The look of anger on Aida's face turned slightly to uncertainty. After a second of indecision, she straightened her posture. With a tilt of her chin, she flung her hair over her shoulders as she retreated. "Fine, you can have the little brat."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane relaxed her tense muscles in relief. She was already quite worn. She doubted she had any strength left to fend off Aida. In curiosity, she glanced back to see who her savior was.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her golden eyes meet that of emerald.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The boy, Shinji . . . he was beautiful.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She continued to stare at him as he gently set her to the floor.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Quite a show this little vixen has given us."
>>>>> 
>>>>> She turned her head toward the voice and saw that it was the leader that had spoken.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yea, she's quite a mink, ain't she, Hojo?" Genzaburo chuckled as Hojo strode toward her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "More like a hellion." Aida said haughtily.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Jealous already, Aida?" Genzaburo's remark was meet with a glare from Aida, which he promptly ignored.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo laughed. "Let's just see who she is."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Roughly, he tilted her chin upward. The mirth left his face the moment his eyes were set on hers. He arched his eyebrows in consternation as he continued to stare. All the while she glared furiously at him. If he had been made of flammable material, he would have been set ablaze.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "M-Miya . . . " Hojo huskily said the name after a moment of silence. He let go of her chin to brush aside her hair that obstructed his view. His action was gentle. It almost felt as if he was caressing her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. Sensing her uneasiness, Shinji wrapped his arms tighter around her to keep her still.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She does look a lot like Miya. Doesn't she, Hojo?" Aida remarked softly as she noted the rare tender gaze in Hojo's eyes. With a twisted smile, she added, "Just like a slu-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> All it took was a single raise of an eyebrow from Hojo to silence Aida. Noticing his displeasure, Aida instantly clamped her mouth shut.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She's your daughter, Tendou?" Hojo asked without once looking at her father.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her father didn't respond.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo frowned. A minute passed before he questioned her. "Your name is Akane?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> She looked at him warily and refused to answer.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "By the way how you acted earlier, you don't seem to be the silent type." Hojo flashed his gleaming white teeth at her, but it only gave her an impression of a wolf trying to snare a lamb.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I don't like you, and I don't want to talk to you." She said disdainfully in hopes of ending the conversation. The response she got was a chuckle from him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm sorry to hear that, Akane." He crouched before her. "Do you know why?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> She kept silent.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Because I am beginning to like you a lot." He tugged her chin. "I like courageous girls, especially very cute ones like you."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Annoyed at being touch, she twisted her head to escape his hold.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo laughed and was soon followed by Genzaburo's deeper tone that seemed to resonate within the room. "Quite spirited too. Now, that I like very much . . . " Hojo said with a devil of a smile as his icy blue eyes brimmed with amusement.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She glared at him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Do you know what's happening here, Akane?" he asked softly as he reached out to stroke her hair.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You're hurting my daddy and mommy," she said as tried to dislodge his touch, but Shinji's unwavering hold on her was making her efforts futile.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No, I'm not hurting them. It's those men that are hurting them." He gestured to several men clad in suits around him. "They did that because your dad and mom won't give them what they want."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What do they want?" She asked curiously.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "A legendary katana that your dad and mom have. These men are willing to pay a lot for it too, but your dad and mom still refused." He shook his head in disappointment and sighed. "Now, I'm going to have to persuade your dad and mom to change their minds."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Persuade?" She said dubiously, not quite sure of the meaning of the word.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo grinned. He lifted his lapel and pulled out a beautifully crafted short sword and displayed it to her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The blade drew her eyes like the gaze of the mythical basilisk.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Do you know what this is, Akane?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> She gazed with desire at the splendid weapon before her and watched as Hojo ran his fingers temptingly along the edge of the blade. She recalled then how her own mother had practiced with the longer version, the katana. However, she was more attracted to this short sword because it was the perfect size for her. Not to mention that it was a real blade, unlike the wooden bokken that her parents made her practice her katas with because of her age.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Finally able to find her voice over, she answered, "It-it's a wakizashi."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, that's right." Hojo said with slight upturned lips. Slowly, he glided the short blade across her chest.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her mother cried out helplessly as her father attempted to soothe her fears, which did little good, as he was in much the distress. She felt Shinji's body tensed up in reaction behind her too.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Unaware of the danger she was in, her own reaction was fascination not fear.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The platinum blade drew her eyes like a magnet. It glittered under the light, reminding her of the shimmer of the katana that her mother wielded as she did her katas.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Noting her intense gaze, Hojo questioned, "Do you like this wakizashi, Akane?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It-it's pretty." She honestly admitted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, it is. It's also magical . . . " His eyes gleamed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Magical?" She shot him a skeptical glance. Although she was young, she was still old enough to know that katanas were just weapons. The effectiveness and power of the weapons depended on the ability of the user as her parents had taught her. They do not possess magic . . . 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, magic. Would you like me to show it to you?" Hojo spoke in a soft voice and brought the wakizashi near her face. With the flat surface of the blade, slowly, he traced the outline of her jaw and moved it intimidatingly along her cheek.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The sensation of the cold blade against her skin caused a shiver to run down her spine. She felt her hair stood on its ends as goosebumps formed. Her parents gasped in shock in the background, as she remained motionless, mesmerized by the sheer wicked gleam of the blade at such close proximity. She could only stared in awe.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "The magic of this wakizashi lies with its blade. The more blood it drinks the more sharper it become." Hojo whispered.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Intrigued by his words, she took her eyes off the blade long enough to glance back at him in wonder.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No!" Her mother cried out in panic. "Hojo, she's-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hojo!" Her father roared.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo took his eyes off her long enough to look back at him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a heavy sigh, her father stated, "You win . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm glad that you finally agreed." Hojo smirked and signal Genzaburo. "Go with him and get the katana."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "And Tendou," Hojo glanced at her father. "Don't even think about playing any games with me, for I have your wife and daughter, or should I have said daughters?" He raised one of his eyebrows in mockery. Hojo had somehow known about her other two sisters that were away at school.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her father gritted his teeth in anger and left the room with Genzaburo, along with two other men at his heels.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Looks like the persuasion works, Akane." Humorously, Hojo grinned as he stroked her hair with his empty hand, while Aida looked on with unsuppressed envy.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo fingered the soft tresses of her short hair. In bemusement, he then lightly caressed her cheeks with his knuckles. "The more I look at you, the more you remind me of Miya."
>>>>> 
>>>>> She looked at him in confusion.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo nodded in answer to her questioning gaze. "You have her hair color, her face, and her eyes . . ."
>>>>> 
>>>>> She cranked her head curiously at the remark.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo only smiled. "How old are you Akane?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> She took a moment to decide on whether to answer him or not, before she held up her hand letting all of her fingers extending outward.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He stared at her hand before turning his gaze back to her face.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Unnerved by the sheer intensity of the look, she snuggled deeper against Shinji, to get as further away from Hojo as possible.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sensing her discomfort, Shinji gave her a soft squeeze. She glanced up and found that he was looking down at her. His face was unmarked of expressions and his eyes were unreadable as he stared at her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Five years old . . . " Hojo continued on in a husky voice while her mother looked on with distress.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane glanced back at Hojo and watched as his ice blue eyes slowly ran once more along her face. Like a storm brewing in a distance sky, his eyes were cloudy and turbulent. It was a voracious gaze, similar to that of a predator stalking its prey. Yet, there was still something else, but it was nothing that she could fully discern.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He traced a finger along her jaw line. His callous fingers felt rough against her skin, and it left scorched trails. "In a few more years, you would have been an splitting image of her . . . " As he said that, the scowl on Aida's face deepened, and his men grinned like jackals.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane could not comprehend what Hojo had said, but she felt fear all the same. She shifted uncomfortably under their stares and burrowed closer against Shinji. He tensed and held her more firmly. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring at Hojo. The taunt muscles along his jaws and his stiff body were the only signs of his emotions, of what she was uncertain.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The sound of footsteps broke the tension in the room. Her father had came back with Genzaburo and two men. In her father's arms was a long dark wooden box.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Bring it here." Hojo called out as he raise to his feet.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Genzaburo took the box away from her father and presented it to him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Open it." Hojo ordered.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The cover of the box was flipped opened. A long object wrapped in an exquisite sapphire silk cloth was displayed. It was cushioned with great care by smooth black velvet linings.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo's eyes feasted on the sight and the wakizashi that he once held laid forgotten on the floor. He reached out and slowly lifted the item from the box. Cautiously, he then removed the silken cloth.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The sapphire silk slipped away to reveal a black elegant sheathed katana of about three and half feet in length. The katana's sable sheath glimmer under the light, giving it an almost unnatural glow. A slight curve marked its pointed end and its handle was painstakingly bonded and lined horizontally with ebony leather strips. Although, the katana was simply oriented, it was nevertheless a magnificent piece.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo held up the katana in admiration. "So, this is the legendary Masamori."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's cursed, Hojo. Only its true owner could unsheathe it." Her father warned.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh, are you saying Hojo isn't the rightful owner?" Aida sneered.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her father snared back a reply. "The Masamori choose its owner. Only if the Masamori sees you as worthy, would you then be able to use it."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Really . . . " Aida said dryly while Hojo continued to examine the katana without once touching the handle.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tell me what you know of the curse." Hojo said as he fingered the handle.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her father turned to look at her mother, who nodded her head upon meeting his eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Legend has it that the Masamori was first owned by an young swordsman by the name of Hajime Matsuyama." Her mother began. "He came to own this katana by bravely saved an old woman from a group of bandits. The old woman turned out to be Goddess Yuri in disguise. So impress was Goddess Yuri by Hajime's courage and kindness, she presented the Masamori to him as a gift. The Masamori was blessed with power by the Goddess Yuri to aid Hajime in his travel to become a true swordsman."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "So how come its curse?" Aida interrupted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I was getting there." Her mother said sourly. Ignoring, the heated glare from Aida, she continued on with her tale. "With the Masamori at his side, Hajime's accomplished many great deeds, gaining popularity and fame. His friends became envious of his good fortune. In their jealousy and greed, they decided to steal the Masamori for themselves. They band together in one stormy night and coldly slaughtered Hajime in his sleep, taking with them the Masamori. This dishonor act did not go unnoticed by Goddess Yuri. Seeing how her gift had been taken by the undeserved, Goddess Yuri blessed the Masamori with life, ordering it to only allow the worthy wield it.  
"The Masamori felt that only its deceased master was worthy. Angry over the lost of its master, the Masamori possessed one of the killers that tried to wield it and used him to carry out its vengeance on those that killed its master. And to this day, the Masamori still seek out those murderers."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That's just wise tale." Aida threw in. "How could a katana be alive? And in this day and age what would you need a katana for when you have guns?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> They all looked at her in disbelief. With one remark, Aida had dismissed all of their hard work in searching for the Masamori for the last few months. Even if swords where not that useful as they once were, they were still valuable and held importance in Japanese tradition. Not to mention that it was the Masamori that they were talking about which happen to possess unimaginable power. To be the true wielder of the Masamori was almost like being a god . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Just let Tendou finish her story, Aida." Genzaburo said in annoyance. Although, he had not openly told Aida to shut up, she was bright enough to know he mean just that.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Aida angrily glared at Genzaburo but was prevented from retorting when her mother continued.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "As the years went by, the thirst for blood that the Masamori had for the Hajime's murderers grow deeper. Consumed by hate, the Masamori began to curse anyone that dares to unsheathe it, using him to kill indiscriminately. It then makes the wielder suffer and die in great agony. Now, that you know the history of the Masamori, do you still want to risk possessing it, Hojo?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> An ambitious smile appeared on Hojo's face.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her mother sadly shook her head. "A reward for an honest deed from Goddess Yuri had turned out to be a root for evil because of human greed." She looked at the katana in Hojo's hands. "The Masamori had been passed through numerous hands before my ancestors came to possess it. For many generations, none of my family had once unsheathed it. We believed we have made the right choice."
>>>>> 
>>>>> A peculiar silence filled the room as her mother stopped talking.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You're don't believe that nonsense? Do you, Hojo?" Aida broke the silence. With a hint of irritation in her voice, she added, "Besides, they just trying to scare us."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Believe what you want. We have given you the katana. Do what you want with it. Just don't wield it in our house!" Her father angrily stated.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why you-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ignoring Aida, Genzaburo interrupted. "Hojo, the curse of the Masamori might be real."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh? And how would a bonehead like you know?" Aida snorted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Genzaburo's clenched his jaw and growled. "Bitch."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Enough!" Hojo shouted and glanced at the Masamori in his hands. With his final decision made, he held up the Masamori. "We won't know what's going to happen unless we try it . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her parents gasped in shock as Aida smiled in victory, and Genzaburo looked on with a precarious expression on his face. While Hojo's underlings glanced uncertainly at each other as they all cautiously watched him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Gripping the handle of the Masamori and intending to unsheathe it with one swift motion, Hojo pulled.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He was surprised when it would not so much as budge. Baffled, he applied more force.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The hilt of the Masamori would not even move a single centimeter.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Disgruntled, he turned to her mother. Before he could say anything, his hand began to quiver uncontrollably.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The Masamori began to give off an eerie dark blue glow.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo's underlings looked on in horror and fascination as they gradually backed out of the living room to the front yard, for fear of the indiscriminate killings that her mother had spoken of.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's working!" Aida cried out, but her excitement was quickly replaced by fear as Hojo howled in pain. "Hojo! What's wrong?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "The Masamori, it-it's burning my hand!" Hojo clenched his teeth in pain and swung his right hand violently as if a snake had attached to it.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shit! I knew this would happen! We have to stop him before it's too late!" Genzaburo shouted urgently and glanced at Aida.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What?" Aida shrieked. "What do you want me to do?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Not getting any helpful answer, Genzaburo turned to Shinji. "You got any ideas?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji did not answer. Instead, he released her and gently pushed her off to her parents. Her father quickly grabbed her and handed her over to her mother. He then herded them both to the front yard. By the time they had reached there, the dark glow surrounding the Masamori had spread further out into the room, flaring out ghostly trails of auras.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Well?" Genzaburo asked again.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji looked on thoughtfully as Hojo hissed in pain when the auras wrapped itself around his hand on the hilt. "Cut off his hand." He said simply.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What? You can't be serious?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Genzaburo ignored Aida's outburst and questioned, "There's no other way?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji shrugged his shoulders. "Can you think of a better idea?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hell no. I was thinking he shouldn't have even unsheathed that damn thing in the first place, if it weren't for Aida here-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Don't you dare blame this on me!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "By the time you fools finished arguing, I'll be dead! Just get me a cursed knife!" Hojo snarled as sweat trickled down his face. For the pain he was going through, he was surprising holding up well, to still be able to lash out his temper.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji went and picked up the wakizashi that Hojo had discarded earlier. He then handed it over to Hojo.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo immediately grabbed it and in one swift motion cut off his own right hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Dark red liquid splattered onto the ceiling, on the floor, on the walls, on the furniture, and on everything that was within six feet radius from Hojo, including Shinji, Genzaburo, and Aida. Endlessly, blood gushed out from Hojo's truncated wrist.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane had never seen so much blood in her life or realized that there was so much of it in a human body. Her mother had tried to shield her view, but it was already too late.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She has seen everything. She had even seen how the Masamori fell down heavily onto the floor along with Hojo's detached hand as it rolled off twitching. She surprised herself that she was not screaming her head off at the horrible sight, but before she could think much about it, her vision faded into the darkness.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Japanese words used:  
_**katana** --_ long Japanese sword, slightly curve, one-sided blade  
**_wakizashi_**_ --_ shorter version of the katana, slightly curve, one-sided blade 
>>>>> 
>>>>> vers: 1/06/01
>>>>> 
>>>>> remigirl.geo@yahoo.com   
http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Realm/4845/RanFanfics.html 


	2. Impact

> > > > > _**To Be Loved By You**_
>>>>> 
>>>>> Written by Remi  
Edited by Chi
>>>>> 
>>>>> _**~ 2 ~**_
>>>>> 
>>>>> _Four months later . . ._
>>>>> 
>>>>> Standing on the porch of his dojo, Soun Tendou's chest swelled with pride as he watched the last of his students walked out the door after a long session of training. He had been teaching kempo for years, and it had been his dream since he was a kid. Now, after years of being a sensei, he still could not get use to the feeling of fulfillment.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Buoyantly, he smiled and glanced up at the sky. The late afternoon sun signaled that it was time to join his family. Wiping the sweat off his face and with a contented sigh, he stepped inside the house.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He saw his oldest daughter, Kasumi in the living room. She was at the dinning table, wrapping potstickers with the seasoned ground meat that his wife, Ayako, had prepared earlier. At seeing him, she ran up to him and proudly held up one of her finished piece.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Look father, I made one!" She cried out excitedly as she gazed at him in expectation.
>>>>> 
>>>>> In amusement, he glanced at the contorted and overly stuffed potsticker in her hand. She didn't have to wait long for his reaction. "Why this is the best looking potsticker that I have ever seen."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You really think so, father?" Kasumi clasped her hands with a hopeful look in her eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why of course, Kasumi! You're going to be a great cook just like your mother." He grinned. "I'll tell you what. You could put the potstickers that you have made on this dish here. When mommy cooks it, daddy will eat it to prove what a really good cook you are."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You will, father?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Without a doubt."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Great! Then I'll go make more for mommy, Nabiki, and Akane too!" Kasumi said cheerfully and ran back to the dining table to continue wrapping potstickers, but now at a much more confidence pace.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He smiled at seeing Kasumi happily playing with her food. A sound of paper being flipped over drew his attention. His second daughter, Nabiki, had just stepped into the room with a manga in hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nabiki was so engrossed in her reading that she overlooked the floor lining of the shoji that separated the hallway from the living room. She would have tipped forward if he had not caught her on time.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Thanks daddy." Nabiki said appreciatively and gave him a peck on the cheek before taking her manga to join her sister at the dining table..
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun ruefully shook his head as he watched her stumbled again while heading toward Kasumi, yet absorbed with her reading. "If she keeps this up, she's going to eventually hurt herself." He said thoughtfully and made a mental note to have a discussion with his wife Ayako about this.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Now where are your mother and Akane?" He glanced around the room, not seeing either of them in sight.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mother had took Akane with her to visit Mrs. Saotome." Kasumi answered helpfully.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I see. Did she say when she would be back?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No, father."
>>>>> 
>>>>> A worried frown creased his face as he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was pass five-thirty in the evening. "Kasumi, when did your mother leave?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Around two, father."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Silently, he nodded his head as a sense of uneasiness filled him. It had been several months since the yakuza, lead by the notorious Hojo Yamada, had visited. Ever since that incident, he had been in fear for his family's safety. As a precaution, he had even sent his three daughters along with Ayako to live with their relatives. At first, Ayako had refused to go since she wanted to remain behind with him. But after constant pleads from him did she finally relented and went with their daughters. He had only allowed them to return when there hadn't been any more signs of the yakuza.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Another two weeks had gone by peacefully, and he started to teach his classes again. Things had gone well from there but for some reason, he was beginning to feel uncomfortable and apprehensive again. Maybe, he was a worrywart like his wife had always teased him about. But after the incident with the yakuza, he had a good reason to be worried. Likewise, with Ayako and Akane gone for so long, he had more reasons to be concern.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We should have move," he said to himself, recalling the conversation that he had with Ayako about relocating to avoid the yakuza. At the end, they both had dropped the idea. Knowing that if the yakuza were determined to find them, then no matter where they went, it would be unsafe. However, having thought of it again now, they should still have took the chance . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> His eyes sway toward the clock on the wall. He watched the second counter of the clock slowly made its round. Mesmerized by the sight, his ears began to pick up the sound created by the ever-running counter; ticking and ticking it went. The sound began to get on his nerves and give him a headache. He sighed heavily and tried to relief the tension of the poundings in his skull by rubbing his temples.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Is something wrong father?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> He glanced toward the table and found his daughters curiously staring at him. "Nothing to worry about. I just have a headache . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> A slight smile formed at the corner of his lips, as he attempted to give his daughters reassurance, a feeling that he did not possess in any part of his body. Nevertheless, it was enough, for his daughters were quite use to his unduly emotional manner. They continued on with their activities, not perceiving the abnormalities that his senses were screaming out to him to be aware of. It was rather an unnerving sensation, like an army of ants crawling over his whole body, threatening and agitating . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> Unable to contain himself, he turned his gaze back to the clock. His eyes gleaming with tension as he watched the second meter made yet another round to indicate the constant passage of time. He shifted his gaze to the front porch in hope of seeing his wife and youngest walk in. When such an image does not become a reality, he glanced back at the clock, once more. Intently, his eyes gazed at it as he repeatedly whispered to himself with a wrenching heart, "They're safe." And he prayed that Kami hear him and made it so . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> A gold knife used as a letter opener was tossed up into the air. It glittered and flashed brightly as it twisted and turned in the sunlight. It caught Shinji Yamada's eyes momentary and almost blinded him. He was only saved from further torment, when a hand reached up and seized the knife.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The hand belonged to his uncle, Hojo, distinguishable now by a reddish brown line that encircled the wrist completely. After only just two months, Hojo's right hand had been completely healed and it worked so exceedingly well, it was as if he had never amputated it.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You have news for me, Kojiro?" Coolly, Hojo asked from behind his beautifully crafted wooden desk as he leaned back leisurely on his black leather chair. His gaze was directed at a huge man that stood uneasily in the center of his large extravagantly adorned office. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, boss! Have I got news for you." Kojiro stated excitedly with a broad smile on his face, which quickly disappeared as Hojo simply stared at him. He soon caught on that Hojo does not want to be amused but to be pleased.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Under the cold gaze, Kojiro began to fidget uncomfortably as he tried to come up with something to say to correct his mistake.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji look on slightly amused. It was quite odd to see such a huge man as Kojiro, cowering under a man that was smaller than him in size. Although, Hojo could not be consider scrawny, for he was well above six feet and weighed with muscles, but in comparison to Kojiro, Hojo was still smaller in size. However, Hojo has something that made up for Kojiro's size. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was sheer force of will.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Get with it." Hojo said flatly. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro jerked in reaction and rapidly reported. "We're ready to move whenever you order." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Then bring her to me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "But boss, I thought-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Are you questioning my orders, Kojiro?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No, I just thought because of the Masamori, you wanted . . . " Uncertainly, Kojiro ended.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji mentally cringed at Kojiro imbecilic reply. He just could not believe how dense Kojiro could be sometimes, to be so stupid as to question Hojo's order twice. It seemed true that his brawn does make much of his brains like Aida constantly joked about.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo simply stared at Kojiro. Under the heated gaze, Kojiro's face and neck began to gloss with sweat.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You dare to remind me of that?" Hojo said as he unconsciously clenched and unclenched his right hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sorry boss! I understand what to do now. I'll go take care of it right away." Kojiro immediately corrected. Bowing his head, he started to retreat, but was stopped in a mid-stride. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I don't want her harm, Kojiro. If she is . . . " Hojo left his threat unfinished.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro swallowed and quickly stammered out a reply. "She'll be in one piece, boss! I could assure you, not a single hair on her head will be damage-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a flick of his hand, Hojo dismissed him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Closing his mouth, Kojiro bow his head and quickly withdrew out of the room.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Like the strong fume of gasoline, Shinji could sense that something was about to be ignited and he has two clues. A female was involved and it was related to the Masamori . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> As if reading the unvoiced thoughts in his head, Hojo looked at him in amusement. He meet Hojo's gaze with steady ones and stood unwavering under the scrutiny. Slowly, Hojo's lips turned up in a bemused grin, breaking the quiescent moment.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Go Shinji, I have no need for you."
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded his head and walked out of the room.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy, look! It's a panda!" Akane cried out in delight as a black and white furry bear walked by.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ayako glanced at her daughter and smiled.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane was dressed in a white kimono with small red flowers along with a wide red sash around her waist, much like her own. The affect made Akane looked almost like a miniature of her, although . . . the thought was left unfinished as Akane excitedly tugged her sleeve.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy! Did you see it?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, darling. That is one huge panda." She pulled Akane along while looking at a man in panda costume.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She did not want to dally anymore, since they were already running late. If not for the streets overfilled with people because of the festival, they would have been home more than a half hour ago. Now, it was six-thirty and she was supposed to be home by five. She had forgot the passage of time when she visited her lifelong friend, Nodoka and heard the shocking news.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nodoka's husband, Genma, had run off on a training trip. Asides from that, he had also taken Ranma, Nodoka's only son with him. It had taken her quite some time to comfort Nodoka and calm her hysteria. All the while, she cursed Genma. The nerve of that man! To think he could be so cruel as to leave Nodoka behind. Not to mention, leave without first sharing his plans for Ranma with Nodoka.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy? Is something wrong?" Akane looked up at her with wide eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No darling. It's nothing."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane tilted her head curiously toward her. "Mommy, it's about Aunty Nodoka. Isn't it?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ayako couldn't help but smiled at Akane's perceptiveness. "I'm angry because Uncle Genma had took Ranma on a training trip without first telling Aunty Nodoka."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane silently nodded her head then unconsciously squeezed her hand as she asked. "Ranma will be back, won't he?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Noting the sadness in her daughter's eyes, she mentally cursed Genma again. "Of course, he'll be back, sweetie."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "He will? Then when will I see him?" Akane asked eagerly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Darling, you will see him again. I-It's just not that soon . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane pouted her lips in disappointment. "Why did Uncle Genma take Ranma away, mommy? Wouldn't that leave Aunty Nodoka all alone?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I wonder why he did that too, Akane." Ayako did not mention that she had also wondered what size of brain Genma had too. Instead, she added, "Don't worry, Aunty Nodoka won't be alone for long. She's going to go look for them."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Really? That's great!" Akane's face immediately light up. "I hope she finds Ranma soon or I won't have anyone to spar with."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Humorously, Ayako grinned. No children would fight with her daughter because they could not compete with her. Ranma was the only child who matched her skills. "Don't worry Akane, I'll spar with you until he gets back."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "And you'll going to teach me that kata?" Akane enthusiastically remarked. Her amber eyes shined brightly with hope..
>>>>> 
>>>>> She couldn't resist the look. "You bet! And I going to teach you a few new ones too." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Thank you mommy!" Akane hugged her than looked wistfully at her. "But I'm still going to miss sparring with Ranma . . ."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I miss him too, sweetheart." Ayako sighed. Ranma had been like a son to her, a son she never did have.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy . . ." A look of consternation filled her daughter's face as she gazed at her. "You won't let Daddy take me away on a training trip will you?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Akane was looking at her pleadingly. Her golden eyes glister under the lights of the streets. In that moment, Ayako was taken back to another time, another place where the same golden eyes had stared up imploringly at her. But those eyes occupied a beautiful face of a woman instead of that of a child, and that woman was looking at her in pain and anguish.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy?" Akane tugged her sleeves.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Ayako placed her hand softly on Akane's face. "No, sweetie. I promised."
>>>>> 
>>>>> The firm tone of her voice has given the assurance that Akane needed. Upon seeing Akane smiled again, her own lips turned upward. But in her mind, she was still pondering over Akane's question. She feared that if and when the time comes, she might not be able to stop it from happening. She shook her head and gritted her teeth. "Over my dead body, before I let that happen."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did you say something, Mommy?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ruefully, Ayako grinned. "Nothing for you to worry about. Come on, we better hurry home, your daddy and sisters are waiting."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Humph!" Happily, Akane agreed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Ayako quickened her pace. Her husband would no doubt be worried sick. He had been especially cautious and protective over them ever since the incident with the yakuza . . . She shivered at the thought. Today was supposed to be a carefree day, not one filled with fear and anxiety. Shaking her head and with a soft smile on her lips, she carefully guided Akane through the crowd.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun glanced at the clock again, for what seemed like the hundredth time within the last half-hour. It was six thirty-two. His wife and daughter were still not home. Sitting by the table, he drank his tea in silence and tried to remain calm for his daughters' sake. This tribulation was only made more difficult by his wrecking nerves. As he reached out for his tea again, inadvertently, his fingers tipped the ceramic cup over.
>>>>> 
>>>>> The tea spilled out and greedily covered as much distance as it could on the flat table. Intently, Soun stared at it as if seeing spilled tea for the first time in his life. In his mind all he could think of was, "Was this a sign?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh father, let me get a towel to clean that up." Kasumi got up from her seat at the table and briskly headed toward the kitchen.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Despite Soun's unruffled composure, his mind was furiously racing. He was only jutted out of his thoughts when the phone suddenly rang.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Frozen in place, he stared at it.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Daddy, aren't you going to answer that?" Nabiki gave him a questioning glance.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He did not response and continued to look at the phone as it rings.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Seeing that he wasn't going move, Nabiki got up from her seat.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No Nabiki! I-I'll answer it." He stood up and slowly made his way toward the phone. Each step he took seemed to drag behind the other. With shaking fingers, he reached for the receiver. Upon touching the handle, he grasped it firmly and brought it to his ear.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tendou resident . . . " He got out in a rusty voice.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Soun Tendou._" A masculine voice said. Although it was somewhat muffled, it was still perceivable.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, this is he."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Your family is in danger._"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What! Who is this?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_If you don't want to see your family harm, take them to safety now._"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wait! Who is harming my family?" His questions were met with silence as the other end disconnected. He stared at the phone in his hand blankly for a moment. It wasn't long before his eyes flared up in alarm.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Nabiki! Kasumi! Come on, we're going to Mrs. Tomino's!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why are we going to nanny's, Daddy? Aren't you and mommy watching us today?" Nabiki asked with a confused expression on her face as Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen with a washcloth in hand.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Daddy's going out for a while. I want you and Kasumi to stay at Mrs. Tomino's until I get back."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "But mommy and Akane-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No buts, we are leaving now!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Under his stern gaze, his daughters did as they were told and quickly followed after him to the front door. Once outside of the dojo, he picked up his daughters under each arm and ran off to his neighbor's house. Giving the briefest explanation possible, he handed his daughters over to their caretaker, and immediately dashed off as if a fire was at his heels.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> Aida Fletcher cursed angrily and shoved her way through the gathering of people on the street, all the while not give a darn about the appall looks that she received for her rudeness.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Damn you Shinji! Damn you Hojo! To the hell with you both!" She muttered furiously under her breath.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She had been sunbathing when Shinji came by earlier with a request. It was a simple enough task but the reason that lies behind it was something she could not fathom. That was until she did the favor for him. Her eyes flashed angrily as she recalled what had transpired not just an hour ago . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I see you are sun tanning again."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What do you want, Shinji? Can't I get some privacy here?" She said crankily as she continued to lie on her tummy on the lounge chair.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I thought you would have something else better to do than lazily sleep here." His sea-green eyes glint as he presented her a mysterious smile, which she frowned upon. For she could never tell what lies behind that enigmatic smile. He was like Hojo in every way, deadly and unpredictable. She had no doubt that within a few more years; Shinji would also gain Hojo's powerful built. He would then be a man to reckon with, an extremely attractive man, not that he is not handsome boy right now.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Aida sighed and secretly grinned. She had plans for him yet . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> She mustered up a frowned and glared at him as he made his way to her on the lawn. "You should try this sometime. You might end up _liking_ it a lot . . . " she said haughtily and reposition herself to lie on her back. During the transition, she made sure to move her body ever so slowly as to show off her luscious curves that were not covered by her scanty bikinis.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Once on her back, she lazily looked at him. "Hand me the tan lotion over there, would you Shinji?" She said in a saucy voice, lingering a bit longer then necessary on his name.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He grabbed a bottle from a nearby table and held it out to her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hmm . . . " she moaned and crossed her long slim legs that were tanned to perfection, which she was sure to capture any men's attention. She then drawled out in a husky voice. "Be a sweetheart, and put some on my legs, won't you?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> As she predicted, his eyes did a once over from the top of her body all the way to her toes. She smiled at seeing that he was looking at her the same way when a man looks at a woman. It was pure lust . . . "Yes!" In her mind, she cried out in triumph. She was going to make a man out of him yet. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> It came as a surprise when instead of putting lotion on her legs; he dropped the bottle flatly on her stomach.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What the hell?" She sat up and angrily glared at him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Your _charms_ won't work on me, Aida." He said coolly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Had she made a mistake and misread him again? Aida looked at his cold green eyes. There was nothing playful about it. He did not have the slightest interest in dallying with her. He had only meant business.
>>>>> 
>>>>> With an insouciant expression, she shrugged her shoulders then grinned covertly. She could accommodate him and be a patient woman for now, after all there are always other opportunities . . . At the thought, she demurely motioned for him to take a seat across from hers.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Well, tell me what it is you want. I'm sure you didn't come here to just see me in my bikinis."
>>>>> 
>>>>> He didn't take the seat she offered. Quickly, he stated in a no nonsense manner. "Kojiro is leaving, I want you to delay him."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "And why should I do that?" She glanced at him amusingly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "For one, you get to keep the head on your shoulders."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Do I sense a threat here, Shinji?" Aida smiled, but it wasn't one of joy.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "How could you say that Aida? I was only asking for your cooperation." Shinji grinned.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She laughed dryly and ran her nails along the side of the lounge chair. If the chair had been made out of wood instead of metal, on the grass would have been a pile of wood chips.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What makes you think I would do what you say?" She finally spoke as one of her eyebrow raised in challenge.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You will. That is . . . if you don't want Hojo to find out what happen to Miya."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You couldn't have known . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I know more than you think Aida." He said grimly. "Get going, Kojiro will be gone in any minute."
>>>>> 
>>>>> She cursed and scrambled out off her lounge chair. With as much grace as she could muster, she ran off in search for Kojiro . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her high heels collided heavily along the stairs as she made her way up the tall building. If she had been walking on ice, it would have shattered under the sheer force. The ugly expression on her face only supported her surly mood as she walked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Grinding her teeth, she hissed fiercely, "No one . . . Absolutely no one will take away what I had work so hard for!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji have left off the details as to why he needed Kojiro to be delay, but she got her answers soon enough from stupid Kojiro, himself. All it took was a few smiles and some cajoling, and Kojiro became pudding in her hands. After hearing the information from Kojiro, she did not remember having been so angry in her life as she did then. She did not know exactly what Hojo and Shinji were up to. Whatever that may be, it was going to end now.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She was not going to let all those sacrifices that she had made to get where she was today, being one of Hojo's trusted men or woman for this matter, go wasted. She had earned this position and that wasn't an easy feat. She had to prove her skills and show Hojo that she could look after his business, may it be to take out a rival or make things more advantages to him. Hojo wasn't one of those weak men that would just let a woman run their affairs because she was pleasing to the eyes..
>>>>> 
>>>>> She frowned at the thought. It reminded her how unsuccessful she had been at winning his attention. He was still besotted by the Miya slut. But that had been taken care of a long time ago, and he still hadn't turned to her. His other women had been of no threats. So why does he keep on ignoring her, as if he didn't know that she wanted him? Trying to get his attention was hard enough, now it was going to be even harder with another competitor on the way. She scowled darkly. No, she was not going to let that happen if she could help it. Her eyes blazed into inferno at the thought.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No one. Absolutely, no one will take what is mine . . . " With an wicked grin on her lips and thirst for blood in her eyes, she continued to make her way up the stairs that led all the way to the roof, while carrying along an heavy metal case.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was a simple plan. All Kojiro Watanabe and his men had to do was to grab the target and run to the black van that was waiting at the other side of the road. However, to a professional's point of view, it was outright absurd. Especially, to pick such a crowded place to carry out the whole scheme, and thinking to get away without alerting attention or opposition. Worst, they didn't even have any disguises to protect their faces.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Regardless of these flaws, Kojiro thought it was a masterpiece. For it was his idea and he was quite confident that his sheer size and powerful fists would carry him through. He was unstoppable and unbeatable. No one would dare stand in his way and prevent him from accomplishing his goal, a direct order from Hojo Yamada, himself.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He chuckled as he imagined the praises he would receive when he got the job done and not to mention the rewards. The things he could buy with the money and the things he could do with the power that comes with his promotion. His fellow members will have to show him respect now. Even, Aida is going to look at him differently. For he was not one big chunk of muscles without brains as they nicknamed him, "Block Head" and it's about time they all know that . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> Crackling his knuckles, he stalked confidently toward his unexpected targets not a few feet away. As he approached closer to the couple, hell broke lose. Startling cries filled the air as people pushed and shoved him in an attempt to get off the streets.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What the hell's going on?" Kojiro roared over the confusion that suddenly surrounded him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Look over there!" One of his gang spoke and pointed toward a woman and a little girl about ten yards away. "Oh man, I think our target had been hit!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Man, this is bad! Boss is not going to like this!" Another of his man added.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shut your whimpering now! I want to know who fired!" Kojiro demanded angrily to hide his own fear. For he knew his men were right, Hojo was definitely not going to be please . . . But before he worry over that, he was going to kill the person responsible first.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hey! There's the sniper!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro squinted, his eyes and looked toward the direction where his men had pointed. It was a ten-story building about thirty feet away. He could hardly see the sniper near the edge of the roof. The sniper's position only became more visible when sparks burst from his weapon as he continued to fire at random. Briskly, the sniper then retreated for cover.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro swore under his breath and shook his fists in rage. "We have to catch that bastard!"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We can't Kojiro! By the time we get there, the police will be all over the place. And they're likely going to check that building too."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro shifted his gazes between the fallen target and that of an unmarked black van waiting for him and his men. After a second of indecision, he cursed and ran. Noting the direction of where he was heading, his men hesitated for a moment before following, cursing as they went along.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> The first shot was unexpected. It happened so fast. One moment, Akane was pointing at a bunch of colorful balloons held by a male attendant to her mother. Suddenly, one of the balloons popped, and the next thing she heard was a gush of air escaping from her mother's lips as her body arched forward. Her mother's mouth was opened in shock as with her widened eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy?" She said with fear at the noticeable pain in her mother's eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Then street the became chaos. The people around them immediately backed away in terror. Their loud screams of horror and fear spread like wildfire. Her mother's desperate voice still reached her beyond that of their outcries.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Akane . . ." Her mother said in a bare whisper as she stumbled toward her. Slowly, her mother reached out and embraced her. She was then lunged backward as her mother fell heavily on top of her, covering her completely.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy!" She cried out in fear and cranked her head to look up at her mother's face.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her mother's eyes were closed, face motionless.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mommy, please wake up!" She cried out in panic and tried to shake her. Her mother would not budge.
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was then that she felt the shot and several rapid ones that proceeded thereafter. It pierced the back of her mother's body. She felt the jolts of each impact as wet liquid seeped onto her body and clothes. She wiggled her hands lose and brought it toward her face.
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was soaked in the color of her namesake, redder then scarlet, richer in color than the flowers on her kimono. And there was so much of it . . . This was not the first time that she had seen such substantial amount of blood. Moreover, she never did recall having scream at the sight before. She remembered, the last time she had seen so much blood she had fainted. But she wasn't so lucky this time, to be able to escape into a world of oblivion.
>>>>> 
>>>>> This time was different . . . On her hands was her mother's blood.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She opened her mouth and she screamed like she never screamed before . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> Japanese words used:  
**_shoji_**_ --_ as defined by Webster dictionary: "a paper screen serving as a wall, partition, or sliding door"  
**_yakuza_**_ --_ a highly organized group that deal in a range of unlawful activities  
**_kami_**_ --_ God  
_**kimono** --_ as defined by Webster dictionary: "a loose robe with wide sleeves and a broad sash traditionally worn as an outer garment by the Japanese . . . esp. by women"
>>>>> 
>>>>> vers: 1/06/01
>>>>> 
>>>>> remigirl.geo@yahoo.com   
http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Realm/4845/RanFanfics.html 


	3. Aftermath

> > > > > _**To Be Loved By You**_
>>>>> 
>>>>> by Remi  

>>>>> 
>>>>> _**~ 3 ~**_
>>>>> 
>>>>> The downtown plaza was already overtaken by a mass of confusion by the time he got there. Sweating and out of breath, he glanced around. Everywhere he turned, he saw people scrambling and screaming in fear. The few that weren't able to run were lying on the ground either because of their injuries or judging by the blood on their clothes, they were dead. A feeling of dread crawled upon his back as he caught a glimpse of one of the bodies. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He quickly pushed his way through the wild mob to get a closer look. His heart immediately stopped. In disbelief, he stared at the unmoving body on the ground. It was a woman. Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep. However, the red blotches on her kimono and the dark pool of liquid of the same color she laid in quickly squashed that thought.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was suddenly impaired of speech. Not able to talk, he acted physically. Thrashing his way through the crowd, he ran up to her. Dropping to his knees at her side, he reached out for her. His fingers were trembling as he gently brushed away the dark flowing hair from her face. Unlike her kimono, her face was not covered by blood. It was the same beautiful face he had seen each day in his life. He knew each of her features so well that they as might have been burnt deep into his mind. Except, the only difference was it now lacked the healthy color that was so much a part of her. She was pale and lifeless . . . 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ayako . . . " He hoarsely said the name. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She did not stir or gave the slightest indication that she had heard him. And her skin felt cool to the touch. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wake up sweetheart, we have to get home." He shook her shoulders gently. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Still, she would not response. Unmoving, she lay there, indifferent to all his pleas. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ayako? Please get up." He pleaded once more. "Don't you know that our daughters need you? That I need you?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He was met by silence. Squeezing his eyes shut, he pushed back the screams and chaos around him into the distant. Desperately hoping that once he opened his eyes again, this would all be just a dream.
>>>>> 
>>>>> It wasn't.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He screamed. Cursing the heavens that had brought them together and only be so cruel as to take her away again. He lifted her into his arms and held her close. Gently, he touched her cheek. Leaning down, he kissed her cold lips.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I love you." He whispered hoarsely as he sobbed. "I love you so much." He held onto her tightly, never wanting to let go. But eventually he knew he had too. For she was gone, forever taken away from him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Today, countless records had been broken in Soun's life. He had never have so many firsts. Added to the long list, this was the first time he had ever cried so hard and felt so much pain.
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> In silence, Kasumi sat by the table in the living room. A thoughtful expression occupied her face as she gazed disinterestedly at the koi pond in the front yard. For the last several minutes, she had been staring at the unruffled surface as she thought back of the day her father had dropped her younger sister, Nabiki, and her off at their nanny's place. Since then, she had felt something was wrong. It was a nagging sensation that tugged at the back of her mind, refusing to go away. It didn't help either with the steady sad eyes on her nanny's face and the look of grief that her father wore. It was a constant reminder that something was indeed amiss.
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a frown, she let out a breath of frustration. She had questioned her nanny many times but couldn't get a straight answer. She had tried to ask her father, but her nanny would only intervene stating that he needed time alone. Yet, she could hear the sound of crying coming from her father's bedroom. If her father was crying, shouldn't she be there to comfort him like he did for her? She was confused. The only thing she could come up with was that her nanny was hiding something. But about what, she wasn't sure. Maybe, she could find this out from her mother when she comes home. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Now, where are mother and Akane?" She frowned at the thought. She hadn't seen her mother and baby sister for two days now, and her nanny gave no clues as to their whereabouts. She sighed in despair as she looked at the potstickers before her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She had tried to improve her skill in making potstickers again. It seem she still needed a lot more practice, no matter what her father have said. Even if she had made perfect shaped potstickers, she doubted her father would be able to enjoy it in the mood he was in. Besides, her mother would not be here to praise her. And her baby sister would not get a chance to try one of her favorite dish, this time properly made . . . 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She glared at the potstickers before her. It was a horrid sight, with stuffing sticking out at the edges and holes broken out on the ones that were over-stuffed. Why did she even think she could make these? In frustration, she flung the plate to the floor. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The potstickers fell like mud sticking to the floor while the plate shattered as it hit the ground, breaking the silence that had so very much became part of the dojo. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kasumi? What happen?" Her nanny called out as she rushed into the living room to investigate. Noting the shattered plate and the squashed potstickers, it didn't take her nanny long to find an answer. "Oh my . . . Kasumi?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She stared at the hands on her lap guiltily. Although, she felt her action was justified and that she had a good reason to be angry. She still felt shameful for her outburst. Out of habit, she began to wring her fingers "Nanny?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Noticing the hesitation in her voice, her nanny sat down beside her and gave her undivided attention. "Yes dear?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I-I ruined everything." She confessed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> A comforting hand was placed on her shoulders as the sound of her nanny's soft voice reached her ears. "It's quite all right dear, you could always make more." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was a reply, she anticipated. Her nanny was always kind and patient with her. But her nanny's tender words weren't what she needed this time. It won't help in soothing the anxiety nor hold back the enlarging span of fear within her. Sympathy wasn't what she needed. She needed to know the truth. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "But they won't be here to try it, will they?" Her murmur was barely audible but she knew her nanny heard her just as she would have shouted it out. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> A lapse of silence filled the air before her nanny got out in a hoarse whisper, "Kasumi, why you say that?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her hands began to tremble. Firmly, she clasped them together and focused her eyes on her nanny's face. The face was of a forty-year-old woman. A face that once looked more youthful than it did now, due to the radiant smile that occasionally occupied it. Lately however, that smile had been noticeably absent. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Please tell me the truth nanny." Her words came out pleadingly soft. Barely in a whisper, she demanded, "Why is Daddy crying? Why aren't mother and Akane home?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her nanny didn't response and chose that moment to look away. But it wasn't done fast enough. She still caught the glimpse of moisture in her nanny's eyes. Which was all that was needed to confirm what she suspected all along. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Something happen, didn't it?" She accused in a ragged voice. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kasumi . . . " Her nanny gestured helplessly. "I'm so sorry."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Clenching her hands, her eyes brimmed with tears as her nails dug painfully into her palms. Yet, this pain was minor in comparison to the pain she felt as her once perfect world shattered. Each of the broken pieces fell to piece deep into her heart. Finally, what she had feared to think about and had tried so hard to deny for days was being thrown in her face. The inevitable had happened. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Nanny!" She threw herself in her nanny's waiting arms. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's going to be all right, dear . . ." Her nanny tried to soothe her. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> But mere words and gestures weren't enough. She wasn't strong like her mother and younger sisters. She was too much of her father's daughter. The pain was unbearable. It hurt so much that she simply had to cry. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No, it won't." She cried as endless tears trailed down her face. "It's never going to be . . . " 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her own words strike painfully true. For from this day on, she knew that nothing would ever be the same again. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Five days later, much of the answers she sought were finally laid to rest. Silently, Kasumi stood next to her nanny, holding her hand. At her nanny's other side was her younger sister, Nabiki. They both look on quietly as their father placed a batch of white orchids on a gravestone engraved with their mother's name. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was a week after the burial of her mother before two men dropped by for a visit. They were in their mid-twenties. One had dark black hair. The other was of fair brown color. They looked good, dressed in their business attires. If she hadn't been feeling so miserable, she might have been even charmed by their friendly smiles when they greeted her on the porch. Instead, she ignored them. She went back to gaze at the dirt under her feet as she sat near the edge of the porch. The two men tried to get her attention again just as her nanny came out. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Nabiki, why didn't you tell me we have guests?" Seeing that she wasn't going to response, her nanny sighed and turned to the strangers. "What can I do for you, gentlemen?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm Detective Mitsuo Toda." The lighter hair man spoke as he pulled out his wallet and presented his badge. Clanking his head toward the dark hair man at his side, he introduced the other. "And this is Detective Kazu Okamoto. We would like to see Mr. Soun Tendou." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh my, please follow me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Thank you." Detective Toda said as the other detective nodded. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a detached gaze, Nabiki watched the two men followed after her nanny. Slowly, they disappeared from view through the hallway that led to her father's room. She wanted to follow after them, but it would be a waste of effort. Her nanny would stop her, not wanting her to interrupt what she deemed as 'adult business'. She knew better. The detectives were going to talk about her mother's death and her baby sister's disappearance with her father. They thought she was too young to know. She snorted at the absurdity. She could take in the news of her mother's death, what else can't she handle?
>>>>> 
>>>>> She clenched her hands in impatience and tried to keep herself calm as she waited. It seemed like an eternity before her nanny came back through the hallway. She quickly turned her attention back at the dirt on the ground. Without looking, she could sense her nanny was watching her. After a moment of observation, her nanny shook her head sadly and retreated.
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a sigh of relief, Nabiki look on as her nanny slowly made her way though the living room, back to her work in the kitchen. She quickly got up on her feet. As quietly as she could, she rushed down the hallway. She stopped as she stood in front of a set of closed sliding doors. Slowly, she reached out and placed her palms against the wood panels. The doors felt cold to the touch, sending shivers up her arms. She shook involuntary at the sensation as she clenched her sweaty hands into fists.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Silently, she stared at the sliding doors as numerous thoughts raced through her mind. Should she be doing this? She asked herself. She knew her father had good intentions for keeping Kasumi and her in the dark. Most likely, it was to protect them. But she wanted to know what really happened. No. She corrected firmly. She needed to know, and it was about time she gotten some answers too. With her mind set, she carefully pushed the doors ajar, wide enough for one of her eyes to peer through . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kazu Okamoto accepted the picture that Soun Tendou handed to him. As he examined them, he prompted his partner, Mitsuo Toda next to him to begin the questions.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We're sorry to bring this up at this time, Mr. Tendou, but we need more information to put away the person that killed your wife and find your missing daughter."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun nodded his head sadly in reply. "I understand, Detective Toda. But I have already told you what I know. I'm afraid I don't have anything more that could be of use to you."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We really would appreciate it if you could go over the information you gave us last time, Mr. Tendou." Mitsuo pulled a notepad from his jacket with his pen set to write. "Can you relate back to the phone conversation you had with that stranger?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun nodded. "I received an anonymous call from a man at 6:32 pm on that day."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mitsuo raised his eyebrows in question.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I knew Detective Toda, because my eyes were on the clock all along." Soun responded.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why were you keeping your eyes on the clock, Mr. Tendou?" Kazu inquired as he put the picture that Soun gave him in his pocket.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Ayako should have been home with Akane by five. I was worried when she hadn't come home by then, and I have these feelings . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Instincts?" He put in helpfully. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun nodded. "I have a gut feeling that something was about to happen, and it did." Breathing deeply, Soun continued. "It was then when a man called and urged me to bring my family to safety right away. He sounded serious and so certain about the predicament we were in that I decided to do as he suggested."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun looked toward his partner and him for support. "I thought there's no harm in being extra careful."
>>>>> 
>>>>> They gave Soun a look of sympathy as they nodded their heads in understanding.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I brought Kasumi and Nabiki to Mrs. Tomino's house. She was to look after them while I went in search for Ayako and Akane. I got to the market square and that was how I found Ayako . . . " Soun choked back a sob.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We're really sorry about what happen to your wife. What we need to know is did you recognize who the person on the phone was?" Mitsuo urged.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun shook his head.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did any unusual things happen to you and your family before this phone call?" His partner pressed on.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No-" Soun stopped in the mid of his reply as a thoughtful look occupied his face. "Four months ago Hojo Yamada and his men did came by . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You don't mean Hojo Yamada, the yak-" Kazu watched helplessly as Mitsuo exclaimed in disbelieve before he could cut in.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "The business tycoon?" Kazu raised an inquiring eyebrow at Soun before giving Mitsuo a look of warning.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "The one and the same." Soun spitted out grimly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mitsuo directed him a knowing glance. A sign, that it was time to get straight to the point. "What did he want Mr. Tendou?" He finally asked.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "He wanted to buy my wife's family sword."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did he asked for anything else?" Mitsuo prompted.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Soun responded negatively. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Frowning, Kazu rubbed his hands thoughtfully. "All Hojo Yamada wanted was your wife's sword . . . Was it valuable?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "In a way, yes. The sword had been passed down from generations to generations from my wife's side of the family. It's more of her family heirloom. But . . . " Soun looked away uncertainly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mr. Tendou, if you hold back any information, it's not going to help us put away the person that killed your wife or find your missing daughter." He fixedly gazed at Soun. "You can trust us, what you tell us now will not be lead to other ears."
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was a long moment before Soun finally consented. "Detective Okamoto, my wife's family sword . . . would mean a lot to those that know of the Masamori."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "The legendary cursed sword . . . " He murmured more to himself then to Soun. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I see that you have heard of it." Soun grinned woefully.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "My grandfather collects swords. Did you give Hojo Yamada the Masamori?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "We s-sold it to them . . . " 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kazu nodded, ignoring the doubtful glance that Mitsuo threw at him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did you see Hojo Yamada anymore since then?" Mitsuo questioned.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Thank you Mr. Tendou, every bit of information you could provide helps. We'll get back to you as soon as we have something." His partner's statement was a bit blunt, but they both knew for now there was nothing else to ask. Besides, they have a new lead to follow upon.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wait! D-did you find anything about my daughter Akane?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> They glanced uncertainly at each other before Mitsuo responded, "I'm sorry, we haven't located her yet. We do have witnesses-"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "But the information we received is not conclusive at this time. We will call you if we get any more leads." He interjected and handed Soun a business card. "Here, why don't you take this? If you remember or know of anything else that might be of use to us, please give us a call."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Jadedly, Soun nodded as he took the business card.
>>>>> 
>>>>> As they exited the room to the hallway, Kazu caught a glimpse of clothes disappeared around the corner. Someone had been listening on them. He walked down the hallway, heading around the corner where the person had disappeared.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Detective Okamoto, that's the wrong way." Soun called out behind him.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He stopped in his steps as he stood in the corner. It was a dead end except for a set of stairs that lead to the upper floor. He knew the eavesdropper was still on the bottom floor. He couldn't have run upstairs so fast without making any noises. His eyes went over the boxes that were placed under the stairs for storage. He immediately pickup up the small figure hunched between the boxes, trying to hide among them and stayed within the shadows of the stairways.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He didn't let his eyes lingered on the little girl for long. He turned and walked back down the hall toward Mitsuo and Soun. "Sorry, took a wrong turn."
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> Nabiki quickly stepped away from the boxes she hid between once, she heard the detectives and her father walked out of the hallway to the porch. Silently, she gave thanks to her lucky stars. For a moment there, she had thought Detective Okamoto had saw her hiding under the stairs, when he made the wrong turn.
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a sigh of relief, she shakily made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Closing the door behind her, she sank to the floor. Only the sound of her own breathings filled the air as she stared blankly at the carpet.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her mother was murdered . . .
>>>>> 
>>>>> The thought kept repeating itself in her head. She wrapped her arms around her knees and let herself cry for the first time since her mother had been buried.
>>>>> 
>>>>> *** 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why did you stop me, Kazu?" In question, Mitsuo Toda glanced at his partner, Kazu Okamoto, as they walked to their car, parked across the street. "He might have forgotten to mention something." He added. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tendou told us what he knew already. It is likely Yamada had forced him to sell the Masamori. I doubt he would want to admit this openly for fear of what Yamada would do to him and his daughters. That is, if we decided to go question Yamada about the purchase." Kazu stated as they both got in the car, "And the witnesses, the less details he know about them, the better." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why? Shouldn't he know about the progress we're making?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Not if it isn't going to bring his daughter back to him or find the person that killed his wife. Think of what Tendou would do if he knew that there are actually several witnesses who had seen his wife being gunned down, but were reluctant to talk. Heck, some even saw what had happened to his daughter." Kazu pointed. "We can't blame the witnesses for being afraid to come forward since the ones that did, turned up dead. If Tendou knew about this, he's likely going to get riled up and tried to find answers on his own. And if he does . . . " He ended with a grimace. "His daughters will end up being orphans." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mitsuo knew well, what his partner was implying. The yakuza were ruthless and aren't to be mess with. He had quickly learned that lesson from his rookie days, after having seen numerous gruesome scenes of those that had got in the wrong side with them. The yakuza weren't just cruel. They were outright cold-blooded.
>>>>> 
>>>>> His partner was right. It was better for Tendou not to know for now. Involving him, would only lead to more trouble and perhaps more deaths. They are going to have to take care of this themselves.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He inserted the key in the ignition and glanced over at Kazu. "Do you think Yamada is responsible for murdering Tendou's wife and for his daughter being missing?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I wouldn't put it pass him. What doesn't include that bastard?" Kazu snorted in disgust. With a frown, he stated, "We can't leave out Sakuma either. He had been causing quite a stir lately." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mitsuo sighed. "Yamada is hard enough to deal with as it is, now Sakuma?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Let them fight it out. We'll just gather the cleaning crew when they both screwed up." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hell, that will definitely save us a lot of work." Mitsuo grinned. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kazu pulled out a picture and flashed it to him. It was picture of a beautiful little girl with short bluish hair in a white kimono with red flowers. Her amber eyes glint brightly as she smiled in pose for the camera. Mr. Tendou had given them this picture earlier. Ironically, it was a picture Mrs. Tendou had taken before she left for the market square that fateful day. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What we really need to do now is to concentrate on finding the whereabouts of Tendou Akane." With a crocked smile, Kazu added. "If Yamada is behind this, I want to know what he need her for. To collect the Masamori is one thing, but a kid?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> His partner raised an eyebrow at him. He recognized the look well. It was one Kazu used when he was set and determined to get to the bottom of things, which unfortunately was also the cause for the many troubles they got into. Their Chief haven't been all too happy about that either from the chastening that they got each time a complaint had been placed on his desk.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I don't think my file could afford another mark." He cringed at the thought. Shaking his head ruefully, he turned the key in the ignition and started the car. It did not start, as it should. He tried again and felt the engine died the second time. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Damn old piece of junk!" He cursed. Unlike other officers, they had to drive this old beat up car. Their request for a new one had been denied because of their tarnished records. He sighed and prepared to start the engine the third time. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Stop! Get the hell out of the car!" Kazu yelled. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He didn't question Kazu's order. He just does it, trusting Kazu's instinct to know better. Wasting no time, Mitsuo throw himself out of the car as Kazu did. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> A mere few seconds after they dashed down the empty street, a loud explosion filled the air, followed by intense heat bearing on their backs. The shear intensity of the blast threw them forward. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shit!" Mitsuo cursed as he felt himself being propelled forward. He brought his arms before him to brace for the fall, but it still wasn't enough to protect him. He cried out in pain as his chest slammed hard against the pavement. "That hurts . . . " 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kazu spitted the dirt out of his mouth. "I'll take this pain over being roast alive anytime." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mitsuo groaned in agreement. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Carefully picking themselves of the ground, they turned to look back at the burning blaze that once had been their car. Civilians now crowded the street and gazed at the disaster in wonderment. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'll be darn." Mitsuo dusted the dirt off his suit and brushed his disarray hair from his face. "Seemed like someone doesn't want us to continue our investigation. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> With a grim smile, Kazu stated, "That's because they know we're hot on their ass." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> They looked at each other, their eyes clearly reflecting similar thoughts. Silently, they turned back to watch the red flames that consumed their car as it climbed higher in the sky, dissipating into dark smoke. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Mitsuo crossed his arms, before thoughtfully pointed out. "You know what, Kazu?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What?" Kazu directed him a questioning gaze. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Grinning, he answered. "At least now we get a new car." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> *** 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Once again, Kojiro found himself being led by a manservant through the mansion to his boss office. It seemed he had been here too many times lately, going over the details about the job he did two weeks ago. But he recounted what there was to know already. Why did his boss want to see him again? It could only mean one thing. Trouble. At the thought, he began to feel perspiration soaked his collar and caused his shirt to clung to his back. He silently cursed himself for getting scared so easily and followed after the servant. They stopped as they stood in a tall graceful hallway. The walls were painted in a light cream color and were decorated by long rich dark red drapes and the smooth floor and walls were layout by marble. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> His boss was known to like fine things, and it looked like he didn't hold back at all when it came to making his dwelling more presentable. Kojiro looked enviously at the grand display before him. He may not know much about art, but it doesn't take a genius to appraise the value of the items before him. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> His eyes were settled on a huge set of maroon doors at the end of the hallway. Embedded in the wood was his boss's insignia, a large oriental dragon made entirely of gold except for its eyes, claws, and mane which were all set with jewels. The dragon was arranged so intricately that it appeared to bore fiercely down upon those that dare stand before. The magnificent beast's detail shiny gold scales glint brilliantly against the hallway light. As a pair of emerald jewels eyes in the size of his fist seemed to glare at him. Its ruby red manes flare out on its back inducing an aura of power. And its claws, also accented with small rubies flexed in readiness to strike. The color of the rubies was so red that it made him wonder if blood could be redder. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He swallowed at the thought. It didn't do anything to lessen the building apprehension since he got here. He wiped the sweat off his palms onto his pants and clenched them tight as it started to quiver. It didn't help matter either as he noted the heavy security in the hallway.
>>>>> 
>>>>> At his boss office's entrance stood a total of eighteen men. Standing three meters apart, nine men were lined up on each side of the hallway, guarding the entrance through the doors. They were all dressed up in their fine attires-dark suits with matching ties and no doubt with their weapons laid hidden under their lapels. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The guard closest to him stepped forward and halted the servant. "Who's he?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Irked by the question, Kojiro frowned. Even after so many years of service under Hojo, some underlings still do not recognize him. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I am Mr. Watanabe to you. Here to see the boss." He answered himself. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hold on a second." The guard said as he pulled out his handset. Speaking through the radio, he stated, "I have a Watanabe here, asking to see the boss." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_One moment_." The reply from the hand radio came from a footman at the end of the hallway near the set of doors. The footman knocked on the large doors before pushing it opened and headed in. A few seconds later, the footman came back out. "_All right, you can let him though_." The footman said over the radio. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Okay, you may go in." The guard inclined his head to the doors at the end of the hallway. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That took you long enough." Kojiro grumbled. If these idiots had known who he was, he wouldn't have to wait for permission to go see boss. Besides, it was the boss who asked to see him. Don't they know he was coming? Straightening his suit, he took the long walk down the hallway. As he reached passed the doors, the footman pulled it shut behind him. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The first thing he saw was his boss standing in front of a tall window with his back toward him, and the room was filled with silence. It gave him an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach in knowing that his boss had been waiting for him. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Swallowing away his nervousness, he quickly bowed. "Boss, you wanted to see me?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "If Hojo doesn't want to see you, you wouldn't be here." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He turned toward the voice and found Genzaburo sitting leisurely on a black leather couch at one side of the room, looking at him with a bemused grin. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Just you wait. One of these days, I'll make you lick my boots." He silently swore. But for now, he resolved to grit his teeth and stood in wait for his boss to speak. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Silently, he prayed that his boss was in a better mood this time. Last time, his boss had been furious. An expression that Kojiro hoped he would never see again, especially if it was being directed at him. For, if there ever were a next time, he feared it would be his last. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm not happy with what I been hearing lately, Kojiro." His boss began as he kept staring out of his office window at the wide expanse of greenery in his backyard. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> When his boss didn't elaborate further, Kojiro looked nervously toward Genzaburo for answers. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Take a look at the news." Genzaburo inclined his head and pointed a remote control at the large screen television set at a corner of the room. A pre-recorded tape of daily news blasted on, with an exclusive report covered by an attractive young female reporter. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_This is Megumi Shikama, reporting live at Tobata Street. The burning haze you see behind me was formerly a police car. It exploded and went up in flames just ten minutes ago._" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The camera focused on the burning vehicle behind the reporter. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_The explosion was so huge, that it was heard by many civilians several blocks down the street, and the fire that follow had reached as high as two stories. Firemen are still trying to contain it now as I speak._  
"_There's no reported casualties or injuries. Amazingly, the two officers that were in the vehicles had managed to get out before it exploded._" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> The camera zoomed in on two men now standing next to the reporter. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Detective Mitsuo Toda, Detective Kazu Okamoto, if I understand correctly, witnesses saw both of you jumped out of the vehicle just seconds before it was set in flames_." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Yes, we barely made it out in time_." The man in brown suit spoke. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Do you have any ideas what could have cause your car to explode?_" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Based on the information we gotten so far from witnesses. A suspicious man was looming near our vehicle. It's highly possible he had set the bomb in our car._" Detective Toda replied. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_Did you manage to catch this suspect?_" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Detective Okamoto took his turn and answered. "_We haven't found this particular individual yet. We however have a reason to believe that more then one person is involved_." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_It would seem you already know who is responsible_." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_We're not going to give any names at this time_."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "_However_," Detective Okamoto cut in before the reporter further pursue the matter. "_What we can tell you is that, this incident is linked to the downtown shooting and the number of deaths that occurred recently. This is all we have for now._" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Genzaburo turned off the television just as the reporter started to speak. "Congratulations Kojiro!" He clapped. "From the stunt you pulled today. You got us on the news again. Two weeks ago, we were known to be one of the most dangerous yakuza group in Japan and were placed second to Sakuma's on the police's suspects list. Now, not even Sakuma could top us in that category." He ended dryly. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro glanced at his boss's back instead of Genzaburo. He didn't have to explain himself to the old loon. There was only one person he needed to convince. He swallowed in fear. "The police aren't going to find out boss. I already silenced the people that spoke. Everything is going according to plan." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "According to plan my ass!" Genzaburo sneered. "If you have used more discretion in the beginning this wouldn't have happened. And how many people do you think you can silence, huh? Before leading the police to us?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He held back from directing a glare at Genzaburo. Only need to convince one person. He reminded himself. "Boss, I could get rid of those two guys on the news, then-" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Are you nuts? If you did that, it'll make it even more obvious that we're the ones they're looking for." Genzaburo roared with a look of disbelief on his face. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I . . . " Fear was starting to take its hold on him. Kojiro couldn't think of what else to say. All along his boss hadn't said a word or turned to look at him once, and what the scum Genzaburo was saying wasn't helping him at all. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He was in deep shit. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Sweat trailed down his forehead and temples. Hoping to savage what he had left, he tried to reason. "Boss, I know you aren't happy with all the gossip and stuff. But I only did what y-you ordered. I-I didn't know that some crazy guy would show up and start to shoot people. If I hadn't g-grab the girl as I did then, she would have been dead." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You make yourself sound like a goddamn hero, Kojiro." Genzaburo mocked. "Your men already told me what happened. When the Tendou woman got shot, her body had fell over and covered the girl. She was protected and wouldn't have been hurt. And the police were already on their way. Why couldn't you have just scram and waited for another opportunity?" Genzaburo threw his hands up in exaggeration. "And you have to pick a place like downtown plaza with so witnesses to make your move?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> A knock on the door saved him from having to come up with a good explanation. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Mr. Yamada?" A footman knocked from the other side of the door. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What is it?" His boss questioned. His irritation at being interrupted was evident in his voice. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> A footman opened the door and announced, "Dr. Furuya is here to see you." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tell him to wait." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes sir." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> As the footman closed the doors once more, his boss turned to face him. "I don't want you to do a damn thing until I say so. Is that clear Kojiro?" His boss regarded him with a fixed stare. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes, boss. I-I understand." He immediately nodded. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Now get the hell out of my sight." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Kojiro retreated out of the room as fast as his stout legs could carry him. He did not let his shoulders dropped in relief until his boss' office doors were completely closed behind him. He knew it was not just luck that saved him. His boss was willing to the matter slide because there were more important things on his mind at the moment. No doubt, his boss would discuss this with Dr. Furuya. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He didn't know what his boss was planning and was smart enough not to ask about it either. Besides, he had more important things to worry about, like his own well-being. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> *** 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Hojo rubbed his temples. He had been at the end of his rope. He would have lashed out at Kojiro, if it weren't for his headache, a recent symptom developed due to the number of worries caused by Kojiro's incompetence. Kojiro may be his loyal subordinate, but he wasn't too bright. Now, Kojiro's stupidity was going to get him into trouble, which was something he can't afford. Something has to be done. He frowned thoughtfully. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Genzaburo, I have a job for you." He said. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What is it Hojo?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I don't want Kojiro's screw ups coming to look for us." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No problem." Genzaburo nodded and looked hesitantly at him. "You're not going to like this Hojo, but there's something else you need to know." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He arched his eyebrow.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "They got a positive ID on him." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> At the news, he frowned.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Dee said that they got someone at the PD that's willing to come forward with some info. A witness recognized Kojiro. Hell, it wouldn't be that hard to. Kojiro stick out like an ape." Genzaburo grumbled. "Anyway, it wouldn't have been that damaging if the witness didn't have photos." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Photos?" He nearly exploded. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yeah, don't know how the witness came by with it. One thing for sure though, Sakuma is involved. That old man have sent a bunch of guys to protect the witness like he's worth a million buck." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He sneered. "I suspected that crappy bastard would make his move sooner or later. He didn't disappoint me." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What are you going to do, Hojo? The old man's intending on taking us down." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why I'm just going to have to take him with me." He arched his eyebrow in amusement. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Genzaburo grinned in response. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "There's another matter I want you to take care of Genzaburo." The humor left his face as a serious one replaced it. "Aside from you, Shinji, Dr. Furuya, and Kojiro, no one else was aware of the abduction. I want to know how this got to Sakuma." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'll get on it. What about Kojiro?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He glanced at Genzaburo thoughtfully, before taking a seat on the leather chair by his desk. "Kojiro had been with us for quite a while, hasn't he?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yeah, around seven years or so." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That's quite a long time." He picked up a gold letter opener from his desk and played with it. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Silently Genzaburo nodded and waited for his order. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "He had his chance." He said finally. "You know what to do." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Right. I'll make sure he isn't link to us. Anything else?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Tell Dr. Furuya to come in." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sure." Genzaburo got up and left. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> A second later, a Japanese man around his forties stepped in. He had on a pair of gold glasses and wore a simple color brown suit with matching pants. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Have a seat doctor." Hojo waved at the leather chair across from his desk as he headed for the bar. "Would you care for a drink doctor?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "A scotch would be great." Dr. Furuya said as he sat down. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> After having got the scotch for the doctor and a brandy for himself, Hojo took his seat. He leaned back on his chair with his glass and directed his attention to his trusted physician. Dr. Furuya was not only an expert in the field of psychology but also adapted in the finer art of interrogation. Which was a plus to his dealings. "So how's my Miyu doing?" He asked. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "She's doing very well. In fact, she progressed more than I expected. The drugs and hypnoses certainly helped. Much of her memories are already altered. She will have no reason to doubt her identity. However," Dr. Furuya took a sip of his scotch before he continued, "it would be good to keep her isolated from others for a while, and being her father, it would do well if you set some time to spend with her." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded as he rotated the glass of brandy in his hand, watching intently as the light yellow-colored liquid swirled smoothly inside the crystal glass. The color reminded him very much of the golden eyes he first gazed into a few months ago. He stopped and glanced at Dr. Furuya above the rim. "When will she be ready to see me?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I would advice waiting at least another week." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He nodded. "Is there any chances that she may remember?" 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "There's always a possibility. Fortunately, she's young. Her memories could easily be manipulated. Even if she does recall, it would all seem just like a dream, unrealistic and of no significance." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Excellent." Hojo widely grinned and raised his glass. "A toast to our success." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Dr. Furuya raised his glass to join his. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> He watched Aida flexed her nails. She was about to strike the little girl. Something about the sight did not sit well with him. Perhaps, it was because of the girl's small size, looking so helpless as she tried to shield herself from Aida's looming figure. Or, it may have been the craze look in Aida eyes as she was about to draw blood. He doesn't know why or care what the real reasons may be. He just doesn't like to see it happen.
>>>>> 
>>>>> In one swift movement, he strode toward the girl and lifted her away just as Aida was about to strike her. Holding the girl in his arms, he frowned at Aida. He didn't say a word. Aida should know what he wanted. With a snicker, Aida retreated into the darkness. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He felt the girl relaxed in his arms and looked at him searchingly. He met her gaze and immediately regretted it. If he had not glanced at her, he would not have seen her eyes. Then he could have resisted the urge to gaze into them. And he wouldn't have felt this unfamiliar sensation . . . a feeling that he couldn't describe. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Frowning, he set her onto the floor to break contact. But that didn't help much; he still can't keep his eyes off hers. They would have continued to look at each other for kami knows how long, if not for her golden eyes suddenly filled with pain. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She reached imploringly out to him. He caught her before she fell. He felt wet liquid stained his arms and hands as he touched her back. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> It was blood. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her blood. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He looked up to find Aida grinning with a crazed look in her eyes as she held up her automatic riffle in one arm. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Aida!" He snarled. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Aida only laughed and retreated again into the darkness. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He would have gone after her if not for concerned for the injured girl in his arms. "You will be okay." He firmly stated.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She gave him a small smile and placed her hand lightly on his cheek. Slowly, she closed her eyes as her hand fall back to her body. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No, don't die!" He ordered.
>>>>> 
>>>>> But she wouldn't listen. With her last breath, her chest became still.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No . . . " He shook his head, refusing to believe that she was dead. There was so much he still doesn't know about her. So much, he wanted to learn. But she was gone.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Something inside him snapped.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "No!" He screamed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Slowly, the image of her body faded into the darkness as the wall of his room come to focus. Perspiration formed on his forehead and bare chest. It trickled down onto his bed sheets as he sat upon his bed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's only a dream." The relief on his face quickly turned into anger. Clenching his fists, he turned to glance at the digital clock at his bedside.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He threw aside the blankets that covered him and strode toward the glass doors that lead to the terrace. Light quickly flooded into his room as he pulled aside the curtains. He waited a moment for his eyes to adjust and glance briefly out the window. A lone figure sunbathing on the lawn caught his immediate attention.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Grabbing his clothes, he quickly donned it and stepped out of his room. He made his way through the long hall and down the stairs. Nodding his head in silent acknowledgment along the way as the footmen and servants greeted him. When he found an exit that lead to the backyard, he strolled angrily across the lawn. His long legs quickly covered the distance as he made his way to the same figure he saw from his room's window and in his dream.
>>>>> 
>>>>> He had been looking for her for days. No doubt, she had purposely avoided him, letting him steamed over the incident that occurred two weeks ago. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why did you do it?" He furiously demanded as she stood in front of her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Shinji . . . How nice of you to join me." Aida gave him a dazzling smile.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Cut the crap! You know what I'm talking about." He glared. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Aida rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Great. People die and you blame it on me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You were the sniper at downtown plaza." He scowled. "It wouldn't be hard to get some information from the police, and I bet the bullets they found in Tendou Ayako's body could easily traced back to the weapon that was used. No doubts, it's from your favorite rifle."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hmm . . . You know me so well Shinji." She winked at him. "We would make great _partners_."
>>>>> 
>>>>> He clenched teeth and growled, "I just want to know why did you do it?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why? For both of us of course." She gave him a lopsided smile. "Isn't that what you have intended?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I did not tell you to kill anyone!" He spit angrily as he ran a hand through his unruly hair. "All I told you was to delay Kojiro, and you run off and killed her mother."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Oh, I get it now . . . " Aida chuckled, "It's that brat you were concern about. Have a crush on her?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> He restrained himself from lashing out. He was supposed to be a calm and collected person. It was more like Aida to overreact then him. Why was he so out of proportion, all of a sudden? 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did I hit a soft spot Shinji?" She smirked. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> He looked at her coldly. "One person is dead, not to mention the countless other injured by your reckless act, Aida."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "My, my, aren't you getting soft?" She grinned in bemusement. "I don't ever see you complaining about bloodshed before. I wonder what could cause such a change." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I could ask the same about you, Aida." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What do you mean?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What made you so damn bloodthirsty?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Don't think so highly of yourself." She snorted. "You're not much better than me."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "At least I do not have the tendency to go ballistic and shoot everything moving in sight." His lips turned up in a mockery. "I guessed there's truth to the rumor after all."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What rumor?" She asked tentatively. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why, it's about you having been institutionalized before."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Immediately, Aida leaped out of her lounge chair. "Don't you dare call me crazy!" She hissed with her nails flexed. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Did I hit a soft spot?" He smirked as he met her glare.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Well, seem like you two are getting along . . . " A voice cut in. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Genzaburo! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Aida snarled. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sneak up on you? How could I? It's broad daylight and you'll in an open field. It's seemed like you two were too absorbed in your little conversation . . . that you didn't even hear me approach." Genzaburo said with a wide grin plastered on his face, making his white teeth gleam brightly like his baldhead and dark sunglasses.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Aida directed Genzaburo an uncertain gaze, trying to decide on how much he had overheard. "What do you want?" She asked gingerly. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Kojiro's missing."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "So?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> Shinji ignored Aida's flat response, and directed his question to Genzaburo. "When did Hojo give the order?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Twenty minutes ago, after I told him that Dee got a witness who could ID Kojiro."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "What are you two talking about?" Aida demanded. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Let's go then."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Genzaburo nodded and lead the way. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wait a minute here! What the hell is going on here?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> He replied without glancing back. "If you haven't gone off for the last two weeks Aida, you would have known." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wait! I'm coming too." She ran after them. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> ***
>>>>> 
>>>>> Although, it was too dark for her to see, she could still tell that she was trapped. She felt the cold hard ground against her back and the heavy object atop of her that keep her in place. As she reached out to touch the object, her fingers met that of fabric and then skin. It didn't take her long to realize that it was a body. She talked to it. It didn't answer. She shook it. It didn't move. She tried to push it off her. It wouldn't budge. The only thing that happened was that her hands had gotten wet from touching the body.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She squinted her eyes and tried to peer through the darkness to see what the liquid was. She found that the longer she stared, the more visible her hand become. It was as if someone had suddenly lit up a candle. Under the soft glow, she saw the dark liquid that drenched her hand. There was no doubt about it. It was blood. In horror, she screamed.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Wake up sweet. It's all right. It's just a dream." She felt someone gently shook her shoulders.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Her world then shifted. Suddenly, it was no longer dark anymore. Bright lights blinded her as she opened her eyes. She found herself looking up at a large man with long flowing silver hair and startling light blue eyes. She blinked to clear her vision. It was indeed a man, dressed in a white suit with a gray tie. He looked familiar to her somehow, but he wasn't anyone that she could place.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Next to the silver haired man was an older gentleman in dark brown suit with gray hair. He wore a set of gold frame glasses, appearing quite scholarly. Her gaze passed him, as she glanced around in confusion.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She found herself lying on a bed in a nicely decorated yellow room. And the two men were standing at her bedside. Judging by the sunlight that drifted from the tall windowpanes behind their back, it was late in the afternoon.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "It's all right, Miyu. There's nothing to be afraid of . . . " The silver haired man said reassuringly as he noticed her wandering gaze.
>>>>> 
>>>>> _ Miyu . . ._ She ran the name over in her head. It sounded strange, yet she could not come up with a more fitting name. Her mind was hazy and she was having difficulty concentrating. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> Noting her confusion, the silver haired man turned and spoke to the older man with glasses. "Dr. Furuya, please take a look at her."
>>>>> 
>>>>> The older man with glasses nodded. "Miyu, look at me." 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She turned her gaze to the doctor. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "That's a good girl." The doctor patted her hand. "You were just having a nightmare. It was all just a dream. Everything is fine."
>>>>> 
>>>>> _ The body . . . the blood . . . It was all a dream._ She said to herself. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Do you understand?" The doctor gently squeezed her hand. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> She felt the urge to nod her head as she gazed at his eyes.
>>>>> 
>>>>> At her positive response, the doctor smiled. He then inclined his head to the silver haired man at the other side of the bed. "Your father is here to see you."
>>>>> 
>>>>> Slowly, she turned to face the silver haired man in question. "Father?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "I'm here, Miyu." Her father said. He was her father . . . She ran the word again in her head. But how come she couldn't remember anything about him, or this place . . . and who was she? She shook her head and clutched her temples as waves upon waves of confusion hit her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Miyu? Miyu? Looked at me." Her father commanded as he reached out and held her hands down.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She followed the order and looked at him. With her attention wrapped, she ignored the doctor as he took one of her arm, and swabbed a spot on her arm with a wet cotton ball.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "You've been sick for the last few days. Dr. Furuya is here to make you better."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sick?" She asked uncertainly.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yes. Don't worry, you will get better." Her father smiled at her.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She was mesmerized by the smile. There was something about it. Something from the back of her mind told her that she should remember. Preoccupied with the thought, she barely noted the slight sting when the doctor inserted a needle into her arm. She glanced down to see some clear fluid being injected into her arm. Silently, she watched, as the doctor finished up with giving her the shot and put a band-aid on the punctured wound. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Why you are such a brave girl! You didn't even flinch."
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Yep, she's my girl all right." Her father said proudly as he ruffled her hair.
>>>>> 
>>>>> She looked at his face. Not knowing what to say or how to react. She felt for some reason uncomfortable. That something was definitely amiss. But her mind was becoming dull and too boggled for her to clearly think this over. And she felt so tired and drained of energy. She started to yawn.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Miyu?"
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Hmm?" She blinked in an effort to push the drowsiness away.
>>>>> 
>>>>> "How do you feel now?" Her father asked. 
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Sleepy . . . "
>>>>> 
>>>>> "Then go to sleep." Her father said as he lightly brushed aside the hair from her forehead.
>>>>> 
>>>>> Taking the suggestion, she closed her eyes once more. She prayed that this time she would be able to sleep and not get the nightmares again.
>>>>> 
>>>>> **Author's Notes:**
>>>>> 
>>>>> Well, that concludes draft of chapter 3. It could have been easily split into two chapters. I made it twice as long, to make up for the fact that I haven't posted a chapter for this story in a very long long time. Some parts in the chapter could have been excluded, but I decided to leave them alone in hopes that they will give readers a deeper insight to the characters' feeling. Lot of different angles have been used, jumping from one character to the next, such as with the Tendou members to show different prospective. I hope this doesn't cause much confusion. The other reason why I did this was to make this fanfic more movie-like. ^_^.
>>>>> 
>>>>> I have tried to include as many hints and clues as possible as to where this story will lead to. One thing, readers might like to note: Miya and Miyu are two different people. Although, the names are similar. This will be clarified later in the story.
>>>>> 
>>>>> If there is a final draft for chapter 3, it would only be of minor changes such as grammar correction. Hey, I still need a good editor ^_^. As for what's in store for chapter 4, I hope to bring out the grown up Ranma and Akane. And more Shinji-kun for Shinji fans!
>>>>> 
>>>>> _-remi ^_~ _
>>>>> 
>>>>> vers: 1/06/01
>>>>> 
>>>>> remigirl.geo@yahoo.com   
http://www.geocities.com/TimesSquare/Realm/4845/RanFanfics.html 


End file.
